


Lucid

by madasahatter29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is bebe, F/M, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, destists are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasahatter29/pseuds/madasahatter29
Summary: Bokuto goes to the dentist to get his wisdom tooth removed.A.K.A. the wonders of anesthesia
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: contains some spoilers from the manga.

There’s a girl 

A VERY pretty girl

The one standing on his side smiling at him so prettily

Oh gosh, did he ever told anyone, she’s pretty? Because she is, very much so

“Hey” you said and OH GOD, even your voice is pretty.

He felt his face heat up when he registered that you’re talking to him and immediately averted his eyes because oh god, he’s been staring at you, what if you think he’s a creep?

“H-hi” he stammered, still not looking at you.

He’s shy. And oh god, he’s **NOT** shy. 

His old teammates from Fukurodani, especially his friend and old setter would agree. So why the heck is he shy now?

  
Bokuto Koutarou had never really thought much about girls, sure there are pretty ones in passing, he can appreciate it as much as the next guy but he never really though much of it, too busy with life, too busy with volleyball so why the heck is a mere smile, a mere look, a mere “hey” sends his heart hammering and his brain short circuiting?

  
He took a peek at you again subtly (or what he thinks is a subtle move) and saw you still looking at him though with a bit of amusement now.

He immediately averted his eyes and pick up a lint from the hospital blanket to try to act normal as if you did not just caught him looking at you. (He knows you definitely did, but he wants to think he’s smooth)

  
“Is there something wrong, Kou?” You asked and _oh my god!! You know his name! You know his name!_ He doesn’t know why you know his name, but he’s happy that you do.

He thought of ways as to why you would know his name and came up with a list

  1. **He’s a professional athlete.** You might have been a fan or saw his name in the TV. Being a proud member of MSBY Black Jackals he knows his team is popular and he dearly hopes you’re a fan because hey, they’re a great team. With Omi Omi’s weird hand thingy rituals he do before every games, Tsum-Tsum’s great setting skills and even more great sense of humor when he acts like he’s done with his life whenever he and Hinata would shout excitedly (which is all the time) and- **HINATA!** Yes Hinata! His prodigal son (or was it prodigious? produce? A smart something whatever!) had just joined from Brazil and he’s so proud! When he first saw his perfect receive he almost cried, _they grow up so fast_
  2. **You’re working here.** But as he saw your normal clothes, he immediately rejected that thought. Besides, you’re too pretty to be one of those mean doctors and nurses who extracts his teeth like evil demons that they are. He even named his wisdom tooth for Christ sake! Have they got no shame? _Goodbye, Wilson. You will surely be missed. RIP in peace, my dear friend_.
  3. Lastly- _and this is the most logical one_. **You’re his Uber Driver.** He mentally pats his back because he’s super genius for thinking about this one. He know his past **GENIUS** self, has thought of calling one of his friends or an uber to pick him up from the dentist. _See? he’s responsible like that._



He immediately tested his theory

“Are you my Uber driver?” He asked, still shyly peeking from under his lashes

At first, you looked at him bewilderedly until something finally clicks like you realized something and you just smiled at him again albeit with a mischievous tone this time.

“Yes” you answered with a humor on your tone which oddly reminds him of his friend Kuroo. _Holy shit,_ _You should never meet that rooster head, he might steal you away!_

Wait, he’s not even sure if you’re single! You’re the first girl he actually liked despite knowing you for only 30 seconds but he believes in fate! **You might be his soulmate!** The thought makes him giddy.

  
“Umm.. do you have a boyfriend?” He took a courage to finally look at you in eye. _Look at him bravely looking at the pretty girl, asking if she’s available._ He’s so smooth, Kuroo would be proud.

You giggled.

He’s smitten. 

You giggled and he wonders if he can hear it for the rest of his life.

Is it normal to propose to someone you just met less than a minute ago? Bokuto seriously thinks it is.

After your pretty giggle you just looked at him with a smile looking so amused and told him “No, i dont have a boyfriend”

Bokuto tried to subtly fist bumped himself (its not subtle, and you saw how dumb he tried to knock his own knuckle)

You looked at him amusedly again with and smiled mischievously “i have a fiancé though”

**“WHAT?!”**

You showed him your finger and there sat a big pretty diamond. _Its pretty_ and it looks good on you. Bokuto sighed dejectedly. He looks at you then the ring again still pouting and thinks its the _kind_ of pretty ring he would pick out to give you. Your fiancé is not just lucky, he has great taste as well. **_Bastard._**

He pouts harder.

  
You tried not to laugh. This guy would be the death of you.

  
“Well, shall we go _**Bokuto-san?**_ ” You said, standing up.

Now you just rubbed salt in the wound. Its all last names and formalities now, where was the ‘ _Kou’_ you called him earlier? He wants to be called that again damn it!  
He just sighed and just nodded solemnly. You helped him get his things and sign him out of the clinic, all the while helping him walk straight since he’s still a bit loopy.

The car ride home was quiet with Bokuto still sulking in the passenger seat.

  
He looked at the window and thinks that life is so unfair.

Its not everyday that he saw a pretty girl, someone pretty enough to catch his attention. The first one _and he thinks is the last_ to get his heart racing, just broke his heart seconds later when she told him she’s getting married.

He sighed for the umpteenth time and ignored the song playing. Its even his favorite sweet song. _He wants to cry, damn it._

He didn’t cry, thankfully.

Though it didn’t come easy. He’s sure you heard his tiny sniffles but he doesn’t care. You already stopped the car infront of his building so he can just wait until you drop him off and he can just bawl his eyes out while eating some ice creams. **_Diets be damned._**

  
You helped him again and carry his things and if he has half a mind like he normally does (its really not much) he would ask why you have a key to his apartment, and why you seem to know where to place everything but he isn’t, so he didn’t question it. Though as you walk around the place after you help him settle down on the couch, you look so in place, like **you’re meant to be there** and the thought pierce another arrow in his heart because again, _you’re not his._

You were putting down his things in the kitchen counter to deal with later when you heard a sniffle.  
You stilled and whipped your head at the grey haired man and your eyes widen when the sniffles immediately exploded into a full blown crying

“Shit” you said under your breath and immediately darted to Bokuto “Hey, hey, Kou, what’s wrong? Why are you are crying?” You tried to pry his hands from his face and he tried to fight you for a bit but just the feeling of your hands got him disarmed so he just let you. “Tell me what’s wrong, Kou” you asked him softly

“I-it’s coz, you’re pretty. Y-you’re so pretty t-that it h-hurts” he hiccuped “a-and you’re not m-mine” a fresh wave of tears came again and you immediately hugged him, for what reason, Bokuto doesn’t know but its warm and he doesn’t want it to end.

“You idiot” you laughed, still holding him “you adorable idiot” You’re insulting him but you’re also hugging him so he chose to look on the brighter side and just tried not to be offended. 

You tried to break the hug to tell him something but he just tighten his hold on you, like he doesn’t want to let you go. You just sighed and smile and just let him.  
“Kou” you told him softly “Kou, let go i have something to tell you. He just buried his face on your shoulder and just shook his head like a petulant child.   
You just sighed, he really is an idiot.

You tried to compromise “Kou, im not going anywhere, at least just give me enough space so i could look at you”

He finally did, but he just rearrange you to be comfortably in his lap while still maintaining his hold on you.

You smiled at him and just hold his face, his eyes still downward.

“Did you thought i was going away?” You asked softly.

He nodded, still not looking at you.

“Im not, im not leaving you, Kou”

“But your f-fiancé” he asked with a pout.

You just giggled prettily “Look at me”

Since you nicely, still holding his face tenderly he finally did.

“It’s **_you_** ”

“What is?”

“You’re my fiancé, Kou”

He widened his eyes and just looked at you bewilderedly, you just smiled at him.

He has been avoiding your eyes right from the start but now that he’s looking at you, _properly looking at you,_ he finally saw the adoration and love from your eyes and Bokuto feels like he might just burst because holy shit **what is happening.**

“Are you sure?” He asked skeptically.

“Yes im sure”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“B-but.. why? H-how? What?”

You just sighed and looked at him guilty “I'm sorry, Kou. I just thought it would be funny to tease you a bit. I didn’t think you would be hurt” 

“But you’re really my fiancé? You’re really mine?” He asked with childlike glee, not even mad at you. Bokuto Koutaru is many things but he’s not one to hold grudges nor get mad at someone easily especially to you.

“Yes, Kou. Im yours and you’re mine. I’m your fiancé and in a few months, i’ll be your wife”

Bokuto was speechless. He’s so happy and He just looked at you like you’ve just given him the world _in which in a sense you did._

He beamed at you. “Prove it!”

You just looked at him questionably “Prove what?”

“Prove that you’re my wife”

“Not yet, Kou.”

He just rolled his eyes exasperatedly like _you’re wrong._

“Whatever, you’re my wife. Anyway as I was saying, prove to me that you are”

“How?”

He just grinned and blushed because wow he’s kinda shy but he really wants this

“Kiss me” he said.

You just did exactly that with smiles on both of your lips.

* * *

  
A few hours later, your fiancé is crying again on your shoulder while holding you.

  
“Kou, i told you it’s not a big deal. Its a normal side effect from the anesthesia”

“It’s a big deal” he just cried harder on your shoulder. “I forgot about you!”

“For only 40 minutes!”

**“It’s still 40 minutes!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is bebi, don't fight me on this.


End file.
